Akaviri Rising
When starting a new game through ASLAL's Statue of Mara, choose the option "I am the Guild Master for the Explorers Society" option added by its Relic Hunter addon. This quest introduces the character to the Explorer's Society and then sends the character to Solitude to meet Auryen and immediately become the Relic Hunter without having to complete An Interesting Prospect. Walkthrough The player character awakens in a tent. Karl the Excavator notices his Guild Master is awake and comes to ask how you are doing, alluding to an incident yesterday in which an excavation chamber caved in, causing you head trauma. Gather your explorer tools, gear up and investigate the ruins In the tent across from the one in which you woke up, you will find a stash of potions, some pickaxes, a satchel of lockpicks, a crate of torches, a selection of low-level weapons, heavy and light Explorer's Guild armor, gloves, and boots, and several tools typically associated with Tools of the Trade: Schneider's Sextant, Alvaro's Tools, Dwemer Compass, and Deano's Bottomless Pack. Note that only the special properties of the pack can be used at this time due to your lack of Archaeology skill. Once you have gathered and equipped your desired items, the Akaviri Outpost ruin can be found North of your camp. Enter, and Arginal will update you on the status of the excavation. Investigate the Akaviri ruins To the Southwest is a door titled "Akaviri Outpost Hold" - enter it. Several skeletons await you inside, which Arginal will help you eliminate. There is a full set of Ancient Akaviri Armor here for you to collect. Along the Southeastern wall, there are stairs leading down to your next objective--a sealed door, which Arginal will comment on. Find a way to open the inner sanctum door The mechanism to open it is on the back of the throne to the Northwest. Arginal will call out to you confirming the door is now unlocked. Note that this handle does not appear until you have examined the locked door. Investigate the Akaviri ruins Open the newly unlocked door. A few more skeletons await you but are easily dispatched. In the center of the room you will find Drakensang. Upon removing Drakensang from its pedestal, the door in the back will open, and a spectral boss will attack you. Show the Drakensang to Karl Before you leave, note there is a Carnelian, Pyrite, Jade, and Coin: Akaviri Dragon Silver Piece in the bowl next to the General's throne. Exit the ruins and speak to Karl. He mentions that Auryen, a former colleague of yours, is setting up a museum in the large building in front of the guild hall, that he has offered Auryen a place in the Explorer's Society as chief librarian, and that you are being offered a place as the museum's relic hunter. He also tells you Farlan is headed to Whiterun and can take you with him, and you can get a carriage to Solitude from there. Quest Stages